Five People and My Baby
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Birthday present for Skye Prower 2016* *Based on the episode "Three Men and My Baby"* *I OWN NOTHING* After injuring Chumley's mom, Sonic and the boys volunteered to take care of him for her. But one thing made them know they made a bad choice; the dirty diaper. So they go to Amy and Sticks. How will that go?


**I do not own anything. I am merely a fan doing this for fun, amusement, and by request from _Skye Prower 2016_. He wanted to see a rewrite of the episode _Three Men and My Baby_. His birthday is coming up, and he's a good bud. I hope you enjoy man.**

 **? P.O.V./**

Whoever said raising a child was easy is a moron. Especially when it happens to be the baby of a walrus mother who is infamous for constantly losing track of him. And that was a lesson Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had to learn the hard way.

It all started when Knuckles was taking his monster truck out for a joy ride with Sonic and Tails.

 **Normal P.O.V./  
**  
Within the canyon, a monster truck, driven by knuckles, was barreling through, crushing anything, including a cactus, in its way. "Whoo! There's no endangerment like RECKLESS endangerment!" he yelled. From behind him, Sonic and Tails were on their air boards, holding on to the back of the truck with their enerbeams.  
"You can say that again!" Sonic yelled joyously. He and Tails were whooping and cheering. The monster truck continued its run through the canyon.  
"Hold on tight, boys! We're about to go into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!" Knuckles said excitedly. But then he heard a ding coming from the built-in microwave. His eyes lit up like that on an excited child. "Ooh! Pizza's ready!" he said excitedly, opening the microwave and pulling the pizza slice out. But it was very hot and burned his hand. As Knuckles yelped in pain as he tossed the pizza up between hands several times, he began to lose control of the monster truck and it began to speed. And as he lost control of it, Sonic and Tails had their rides get a lot more hectic and crazy.  
"Knuckles! What are you doing?!" Sonic asked, trying to hold on to the enerbeam. Soon, they were out of the canyon and zooming into the village, destroying a sign.

And that was only the beginning of their troubles. Now they were in the village, and things were sure to get far worse. And on top of that, the walrus mother was taking her baby out for a stroll. "KNUCKLES! LOOK OUT!" Sonic yelled frantically. Knuckles gasped and dropped the pizza onto his lap, burning him once more.  
"AAAH! IT'S DAYS LIKE THESE THAT MAKE ME WISH I WORE PANTS!" he shouted in pain and panic, worried about not hitting the walrus mother. Sonic and Tails deactivated their enerbeams, watching on as Knuckles barreled towards the walrus mother. She screamed as the monster truck came her way fast, threatening to flatten her. But at the last minute, the truck swerved out of the way and hit a tree. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the walrus mother all sighed in relief. But with Knuckles, the airbag deployed right in his face.  
"Boy, that was lucky… someone could've got hurt." Tails said. But nearly the instant he said that, the tree Knuckles hit fell over, crashing on top of the walrus. Sonic and Tails shielded their eyes from seeing the impact, and from getting dust in their eyes. When they turned and saw the walrus under the fallen tree, Sonic turned and glared at Tails. Tails looked at him sheepishly. "Too soon?" he asked nervously. Sonic just gave him a "what do YOU think?" look.

Later, she was taken to the doctor, laying on a bed. "Again, we're really sorry." Sonic said to her. "These pizza-related incidents are getting all too common."  
"We as a culture need to band together and ban restaurant-grade pizza microwaves from vehicles altogether." Tails chimed in.  
"Doctor, will I ever be able to walk to Meh Burger again?" the walrus mother asked.  
"Of course you will, ma'am." the doctor, a fox, replied.  
"That's a shame." she said.  
"But you'll have to stay here in bed for a few days until you heal up." he added. Her oldest son placed a hand on hers.  
"I'll take care of you, mama." he said.  
"Thank you, Stratford." she said. "But what about Chumley? Who will take care of my baby?"  
"He's been in who-knows how many dangerous situations, and you're just NOW worrying about his safety?" Sonic snarked. But Tails elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Uh, I mean, I guess we could. I mean, we protect the village on a weekly basis. How hard can one little baby be?"

But, once again, it was an issue of "spoke too soon". Chumley was far more trouble than they could ever imagine. It was almost enough for them to give his mother an easier time… keyword being "almost".

At Sonic's hut, Chumley was throwing a fit, crying loudly and throwing things. "Ergh! Why would his mother trust us with her baby?! We dropped a tree on her!" Knuckles yelled, covering his ears to drown out the baby's cries.  
"Maybe he's just hungry." Tails suggested.  
"What if we give him a chili dog?" Sonic asked. "Everyone loves chili dogs." he added. Chumley just looked at him.  
"I don't think he's ready for solid food yet." Tails told him.  
"Well then, I'll put it in the blender." Sonic said.  
"Ok, I hear ya." Knuckles said, walking over with Chumley.  
"NOT THE BABY! THE CHILI DOG!" Sonic practically screamed. That made Chumley scream louder than before. Sonic put the chili dog in the blender and shredded it up, making it fit for the baby to eat. As the blender did its work, Chumley watched on with amusement, not crying anymore. When done, Knuckles scooped out a bit and began making some plane noises as he moved the spoon about like one.  
"Here comes the airplane." Knuckles said, about to reach Chumley's hungry mouth. But at the last minute, he stopped. "Excuse me, passengers, but it looks like there's a backup on the tarmac. So just sit back and relax, and enjoy our on-air safety video." he said before listing off several different ways to say "hello" from around the world. Chumley began crying and screaming once more.  
"JUST GIVE IT TO HIM ALREADY!" Sonic yelled in exasperation. Knuckles flinched and did so, feeding Chumley the chili dog. Chumley ate it and laughed happily. Sonic and the others smiled.  
"Hey, he likes it!" Tails said in amazement.  
"See? I told you." Sonic said. "And I new this wouldn't be hard. We got this." he added.

And, once again, it was yet another incident of "spoke too soon". The boys heard a fart go off in the room, followed by dead silence. They sniffed around, trying to figure out who did it. Soon, it became crystal-clear… Chumley. They all sniffed him and immediately recoiled in disgust. "OH MY GOSH!" Sonic hollered, clutching his nose.  
"HOW COULD HE STINK THIS MUCH?!" Tails asked in sheer disbelief.  
"MY NOSE IS BURNING!" Knuckles yelled.  
"UGH! DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO CHANGE A DIAPER?!" Sonic asked. The boys shook their heads no. Sonic groaned. But suddenly, it dawned on him – Amy! Maybe she could help him and the boys out. So they immediately got the diaper bag and ran towards Amy's hut.

 ** _* Time-skip *_**

Sonic had Tails, who was holding Chumley, and Knuckles stay back a few feet while he went to Amy. He knocked on the door, and Amy stepped out. Also, Sticks was with her. "Yes?" she asked.  
"Ames… we need help." Sonic said. "Chumley is dirty, and we need help changing him." he explained. Amy looked back at the boys. Tails and Knuckles waved at them. Amy could not help but laugh at them, seeing that they had clothespins on their noses. But then she turned her attention towards Sonic.  
"No." she bluntly said. She tried to close the door, but he stopped the door from closing with his foot.  
"Come on, Amy! We need help!" Sonic pleaded. "Besides, you owe us!"  
"Sonic, you and the boys made this mess, and you need to fix it." Amy told him. "I will not be dragged into this." she added. Sonic growled.  
"Amy! We NEED HELP! And again, you owe us! We've saved you time and again, and it's time you help us out. Please! Just this one time!" Sonic begged. Amy glared.  
"Sorry. But not my monkey, so not my circus." she scolded.  
"Yeah!" Sticks yelled before Amy slammed the door and locked it.

To say Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were mad would be an understatement. They were absolutely FUMING. They have helped the girls numerous times, and have done favors for them numerous times. The boys ask them for one favor, and the girls shut them down.

"Well, fine!" Sonic yelled. "We'll take our business elsewhere!"  
"I'm sure Perci will help us." Knuckles said.  
"Or, better yet, Zooey will." Tails added. That caught Sticks' attention. "In fact, maybe I may even go back to dating HER." he added, really capturing Sticks' attention. Amy heard it too, ans she began to grow nervous about her own relationship with Sonic. If Tails was on the verge of wanting to leave Sticks, then Sonic was no doubt on that verge as well. And in hearing that come from the boys, the girls knew why were doing this. The boys have helped them more than a few times, and yet they refuse to help them with this one problem. And so, sucking up their pride, they unlocked the doors, ready to help the boys.

The boys had not gone far before they heard the locks undoing. They stopped and turned around, seeing the girls walk towards them. Sonic was about to come up with a sarcastic and smug remark, but when he saw the looks on their faces, he could not bring himself to do it. "Very well, Sonic… we'll help you guys out." Amy said, feeling remorse for their treatment of the boys.  
"You guys are right; you have helped us out time and time again. And yet we shut you down when you ask us for help with this one favor." Sticks said. "And… we're sorry." she added.  
"Can you forgive us?" Amy asked. The boys looked at each other and silently discussed it. They could tell the girls were being sincere and smiled.  
"Ok. We forgive you." Sonic said. The girls smiled and rushed to hug them.

When they broke away, Amy took Chumley from Tails while Sticks took the bag from Knuckles. "Ok, big guy. Let's get that diaper changed." she cooed to young Chumley. They all went inside and Amy set Chumley down. She removed the dirty diaper and went to throw it away while Sticks wiped his bottom and applied baby powder. Chumley laughed happily and cutely. Amy came back moments later and got a fresh diaper for Chumley while Sticks threw the dirty wet wipes away. Soon, Amy was done and went to wash her hands along with Sticks. When she came back, she picked the baby walrus up and cuddled him. "There you go, little guy. Nice and clean." she said. Chumley cooed happily and snuggled up to Amy. Amy smiled and hugged him back. After that, they began to play with Chumley, with the boys joining in on the fun as well.

And after a long time playing, the five relaxed on the couch while Chumley was gnawing on a teething ring next to Sticks. Tails took his shoes and socks off, wiggling his toes. "Ah… that feels much better." he sighed. Chumley saw his wiggling toes and was immediately captivated. He put the teething ring down and crawled towards Tails' feet. He went to his right foot and began to suckle on and lick it. Tails began to giggle and laugh at what he was doing. "Hey… cut that out! That tickles!" he yelled in between laughs. But Chumley, being a baby, did not listen and continued suckling on Tails' toes. Tails pounded the couch in laughter. The others were laughing too. "Someone! HELP ME!" he shouted. So Sticks did what any good girlfriend would do in this situation… she took out a feather and tickled Tails' other foot. Tails began to laugh louder and harder, tears now leaving his eyes. The others watching on were finding this hilarious.  
 _"Oh, this is golden."_ Sonic thought.  
 _"Poor Tails… still, this is rich."_ Amy thought.  
 _"This is hilarious… also, I'm hungry."_ Knuckles thought.  
 _"Sorry Tails… but I just couldn't let this moment pass."_ Sticks thought.

Soon, Chumley stopped and yawned cutely. Tails felt his heart warm up and a smile come to his face. Little Chumley was so cute. And in seconds, Chumley fell asleep right on the spot. Everyone smiled and "aww'd" at the sight of little Chumley sleeping and hearing him snoring cutely. Amy picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She then turned to the boys. "So… did you guys learn your lesson?" she asked.  
"Never drive a monster truck recklessly?" Knuckles asked.  
"Take responsibility for our own actions?" Sonic added.  
"Don't write checks our banks can't cash?" Tails chimed in. "...Keep a rag on hand in case of baby drool?"  
"...All of the above?" they all said in unison. Amy and Sticks giggled.  
"Yes." the girls said. "It's also apparent that you're not that skilled in childcare." Amy added.  
"You got that right." Sonic admitted, not even attempting to argue against her. Amy giggled.  
"Don't worry. You'll get better." she said. "But for now, me and Sticks will handle Chumley. You boys are free." The boys sighed in relief.  
"Oh, thank you." Knuckles said. Sonic and Tails went to give their respective girlfriends a kiss before they all headed out.  
"I say we take the plane this time." Tails suggested. Sonic and Knuckles unanimously agreed with him and went to board the plane. Before they took off, the boys gave the girls a salute and soon flew off. The girls waved goodbye to them before setting Chumley down for a nap.

And in a few days, his mother was back on her feet and ready to retrieve Chumley. Amy and Sticks explained everything to her and why they took care of him in the boys' place. She was surprisingly understanding of the situation too. She even promised to let the girls take care of Chumley whenever they wanted to. The girls happily agreed. And also, since then, the boys have been much more careful when using the monster truck.

 ** _The End_**

 **I hope you enjoyed this Skye Prower 2016. Happy Birthday! God bless, and take care!**


End file.
